dctvfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman: The Dark Knight Returns
Superman: The Dark Knight Returns is a 2016 superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero Superman. It is the eighteenth installment in the DC Cinematic Universe, a sequel to Superman: The Last Son of Krypton, Superman: Doomsday, Green Arrow & Black Canary, and Justice League: Elseworlds, and stars Henry Cavill, Jake Gyllenhaal, Gal Gadot, Jason Momoa, Stephan James, Emilia Clarke, Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston, Charlie Hunnam, Finn Jones, Naomi Scott, Rachel McAdams, Jake T. Austin, Anna Diop, William Hurt, and Angela Bassett. The film was released on May 6, 2016, ran 151 minutes, and grossed $875.5 million. Plot One year after the events of Justice League: Elseworlds, Clark Kent/Superman and Diana Prince/Wonder Woman lead Victor Stone/Cyborg, Carter Hall/Hawkman, Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man, Donna Troy/Wonder Girl, and Wally West/Kid Flash in several missions across the world, aided by Amanda Waller. However, when a mission in Metropolis fighting Lex Luthor goes awry, Luthor topples several buildings, killing hundreds, including Lois Lane. In response, Clark nearly kills Luthor, until Victor stops him. A fight breaks out, in which Donna, Wally, and Diana defend Clark, though Ralph and Carter help Victor. Lex is arrested, and the team returns to the Watchtower. Waller orders them to sort out their differences. In Gotham City, Bruce Wayne sees the Justice League fighting on the news and decides to visit. On the Watchtower, Bruce arrives and sides with Victor, Ralph, and Carter on not killing their enemies. Clark tries to convince Bruce that genocidal maniacs like Luthor should be put down. When Donna accidentally injures Ralph, Bruce takes Victor, Ralph, and Carter to Wayne Enterprises to form a team to stop Clark if he goes too far. Clark and Diana go to the United Nations with the proposal to allow superheroes to kill if any fight gets out of hand. The bill is passed as Bruce realizes they need more heroes on their side. Barbara Gordon/Oracle is found by Bruce, who asks her to join their team. Barbara reminds him she has lost use of her legs and she is helping the Birds of Prey now. Bruce tells her she is one of the only heroes he can trust now and gives her a implant to use her legs again. Barbara takes it and joins their team. Next, in Star City, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow stops a gang of thugs, before Bruce and Victor find him. Oliver agrees. Clark discovers Bruce is recruiting other heroes and decides to recruit heroes of his own. In Detroit, Mari McCabe/Vixen uses her totem to gain the spirit of any animal. She stops a mugger, before killing him. Diana and Donna find her and recruit her. In El Paso, teenager Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle is recruited by Clark and Wally. In Atlantis, Arthur Curry learns of what is going on. In the Batcave, Bruce, Victor, Carter, Ralph, Barbara, and Oliver try to locate the next attack Clark will try to stop. Waller reveals herself and the fact she doesn't like what Clark is doing. Waller informs them that Paris is under attack. Bruce's team make it to Paris before the Justice League, who arrive shortly after. After stopping the attack, both teams attack each other. However, when Clark and Diana combine their powers, it unleashes a wave that destroys several buildings and kills several people, including Ralph. Bruce's team escapes and the attack is pinned on them. Arthur finds Clark's team and offers his help. Eventually, Bruce realizes that if they can get the Watchtower back under Waller's control, they could trap Clark's team in the prison. Bruce decides to lure part of Clark's team out, while Victor, Carter, Barbara, and Oliver fight their way into the Watchtower. On the Watchtower, Diana feels guilty over casuing the deaths and leaves Clark's team. On a rooftop in Gotham, Bruce has modified the Bat-signal to show the Superman logo. Clark sees this and brings Arthur with him. Bruce, Clark, and Arthur fight, with Bruce managing to fend them off. However, Jaime and Mari show up and Bruce is beat. On the Watchtower, Wally and Donna continue to fight Victor, Carter, Barbara, and Oliver. Eventually, Wally and Donna lose, though the former reveals that the Watchtower is set to explode within minutes. They manage to evacuate everyone, and Barbara and Victor go to help Bruce. The three manage to incapacitate Jaime, Mari, and then Arthur, while Diana shows up again and stops Clark. Bruce realizes Clark will never change, while General Wade Eilling has placed Bruce and his team on the Most-Wanted list. Bruce, Barbara, Victor, and Carter become the Outsiders, to stop the threats before Clark's Justice League (Clark, Jaime, Mari, Wally, and Donna) can kill. Oliver, who was arrested, takes a plea deal, while Diana helps Waller set up A.R.G.U.S. once again, now that the Watchtower is down. In a mid-credits scene, Oliver returns to Star City, where he finds Dinah Lance/Black Canary and informs her he is no longer the Green Arrow. In a post-credits scene, Diana and Waller discover A.R.G.U.S. is now half of what it was, due to Clark's followers. Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Jake Gyllenhaal as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Stephan James as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Emilia Clarke as Barbara Gordon/Oracle/Batgirl *Chris Hemsworth as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Tom Hiddleston as Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Charlie Hunnam as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Finn Jones as Wally West/Kid Flash *Naomi Scott as Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Rachel McAdams as Lois Lane *Jake T. Austin as Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle *Anna Diop as Mari McCabe/Vixen *William Hurt as Wade Eilling *Angela Bassett as Amanda Waller